final_chapterfandomcom-20200214-history
Teams
There is teams, pretty much mini fandoms. Anyone who likes something can join that, and you can join multiple teams. You can edit this to add your team, or to simply add your name under one. Lets get started shall we? NOTE: You can also leave teams and create them T E A M_______B L O O D Leader: Dakota Members: Betta Wolf Stormfire TEAM______EMO______TRASH Leader: Akai Peasant: royl noob: anca TEAM_____MEME Head Meme: Akai pepe: anca Glaciem/Betta T E A M_____W A R R I O R____C A T S Leader: Ciara Members: Stormfire BettaWolf Crookedstar Anca Sorrelcloud/Ruze T E A M____H E T A L I A Members: Stormfire Betta Wolf Ciara Anca Koda T E A M____A T T A C K____O N____T I T A N Dakota Crookedstar Anca Stormfire T E A M____A N I M E Stormfire Betta Wolf Ciara Royal Anca Dakota Crookedstar Sorrelcloud/Ruze Koda T E A M______F O R E V E R______A L O N E Stormfire Soul BettaWolf Raven Anca Royal Ciara (?) Eclipse/Bramble (?) Dark (?) Dakota Glow EpicWolf Sorrelcloud/Ruze Akai T E A M____N A R U T O Sorrelcloud/Ruze (hnng really? Just me?) T E A M____W O LF B L O O D Stormfire Dakota Ciara Betta Wolf Anca T E A M_________C R E E P Y P A S T A Stormfire Betta Wolf Ciara c: Anca Royal T E A M________N O R A G A M I Stormfire Anca Dakota T E A M____B L A C K______B U T L E R DAKOTA Crookedstar Royal Koda T E A M______A R C H E A G E Stormfire Betta Wolf Royal Dusk Sel Bubble Anca Akai T E A M______F A N F I C T I O N Stormfire Ciara Crookedstar Anca Akai T E A M_______M U S I C Stormfire Dakota Betta Wolf Ciara Crookedstar Anca Glow Sorrelcloud/Ruze Akai T E A M_______S P O N G E B O B Ciara -spongebob4lif- Anca spongebob4lyf bbruh Akai spongeb00b5lyfebRAH T E A M______T W I S T E D___________M I N D Betta Wolf Crookedstar Stormfire (forgot to add lol) Anca Glow T E A M___________P E R V E R T Leader: Glow Bruno Alex Realms T E A M______S T A L K E R Stormfire Dakota Betta Wolf Ciara Anca Glow T E A M__________L O N E R Stormfire Dakota Betta Wolf Crookedstar Royal Sorrelclou/Ruze Anca T E A M_____B C_______L I F E Stormfire Betta Wolf Anca T E A M_____V I R G I N Betta Wolf Stormfire Royal T E A M___S T A R___W A R S Dakota Betta Wolf -Tauntaun Stormfire Anca T E A M____K___P O P___ Dakota T E A M____J___P O P___ Dakota T E A M____M I N E C R A F T BettaWolf Anca Stormfire Royal T E A M____A N I M E____G U Y__O B E S S I O N S Leader : Chammyl0l follow me Members: Levi of this squad: Chammys Bitch: Hug demon: